


Daddy Issues

by crueltyland



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Obedience, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a bit of a joke. Kili and Fili called Bilbo mothering. All his efforts to grind down the uncouth mannerisms of the group (bar Dori, of course) were, in the end, just his own way of looking after them and giving them lessons they sorely needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the battle, the boys even began calling him Mama! Bilbo was, of course, utterly mortified. He refused to answer when he was addressed as such. “I am **not** your mother, and i am quite sure Lady Dis would be upset to hear you talkin so!” he reprimanded. Ori saw the interaction and whispered something in Kili’s ear, before turning bright red, and running out of the tent. Kili spent a few moments whispering to Fili, before those shark-like grins appeared on their faces again. “Ok then, _Master Boggins_. We will have to call you Daddy!”

 

Thorin felt his stomach clench. _Daddy-Daddy-Daddy-Daddy-Mine-Daddy-Daddy-Daddy-Daddy-Mine-Daddy-Daddy-Daddy-Daddy-Daddy._ His blood rushed in his veins. He cleared his throat. “I hardly think that is appropriate, do you?” he raised a thick brow at the, mercifully uninjured, princes. “But Uncle Thorin! He is family!” They lunged, engulfing the hobbit in their strong arms. “Yes Daddy,” Fili said, peppering Bilbo with kisses, “We love you!” Kili giggled, joining in. Thorin gulped.

 

Days passed and the clearing of the mountain came along swiftly with Dain's help. The Arkenstone was sealed away in the tombs and the bodies were cleared and burned. The stresses of the day were not eased when he returned to his family tent at the end of the day to find his nephews either sleeping, wrapped around a half naked hobbit or kissing and cuddling him and calling him their ‘Daddy’. Thorin could barely stand it.

 

The straw that broke the camel's back came four weeks after, just before they were going inside the mountain. “Daddy, I’m really going to miss sleeping with you,” Fili said, pouting. Bilbo poked that lower lip until the Prince smiled. “Well, there are no rules against you coming to Daddy’s bed when we are in the mountain, are there?” Kili laughed, dropping kisses to Bilbos curls, “We would love to curl up in Daddy’s Bed!” As they snuggled down to sleep Thorin felt like ripping his skin to pieces. The lust was painful now. And as for Bilbo calling it ‘Daddy’s Bed’? Oh mahal, he was in trouble. Big trouble.

 

Kili rolled over, wedging his back into Bilbos front, his legs under one of his brothers. Bilbo moaned in his sleep. “Daddy, Please-” whined Fili. Thorin gasped, sitting bolt upright on the other cot. “Daddy, I want-” Kili grumbled, grinding back on the hobbit. Thorin felt his own hand slide into his smallclothes, finding his cock painfully hard. His head gave him a pretty sound to go with the picture he saw. Bilbos voice, hard and sharp. “Thorin, why are you sucking Daddy’s cock? Can you taste it? Can you feel it? What a good boy, thats it-” His eyes fluttered shut as he reached a silent climax. This was becoming a serious problem.

 

Less than a week later and there was enough space for them all inside. Thorin insisted that Kili, Fili and Bilbo have the rooms closest to his, and all agreed. Bilbo put up a bit of a fuss at first, arguing that the Royal Wing was hardly the place for a hobbit. Thorin quickly shot him one of his ‘do not argue of this please’ glares, backed up by the boys ‘please give us what we want Daddy’ googly eyes, and he agreed. Thinking nobody could hear him, he mumbled under his breath, “Daddy will just have to think of a compromise for giving in then.” Thorin felt the air leave his lungs. Bilbo looked at him, raising one eyebrow. “Are you alright Thorin?” he asked. “Yes Daddy- Uh i mean Bilbo! Bilbo! Damn those kids!”


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo sharpened his gaze on Thorin. “What kids would that be, Thorin?” His tone was darker now. Thorin looked into those eyes, that glinted darkly and felt himself getting hard again. “Just Kili and Fili, B-B-” he stammered. Bilbo was smiling with a little too much bite. Thorin shivered. “If Bilbo is too hard for you to say, Thorin, I don't mind you calling me Daddy.” He turned on his heel and walked into his room, leaving a flustered and red faced king standing in the hall outside, unsure of what just happened.

 

Thorin snapped back to reality _. Bilbo didn't like him like that. Not the way he liked Bilbo. He would have noticed that already. He must just be teasing._

 

The days slipped past quietly, and Thorins duties found him separated from most of the rest of the company. Fili seemed quite down one morning in the council meeting. So much so that Thorin felt it necessary to whisper in his ear, “What is the matter with you this morning _Crown Prince_?” rather testily. Fili bit his lip and all but whimpered, “Kili is getting more time with Daddy than me, since we are in this stupid meeting.” Thorin sucked in a quick breath. He sat up straight, and cleared his throat, “We will continue this morning. I think my nephew is right, we need a break.” Fili looked at him, his eyes shining and hopeful. Thorin stood, watching them filter out, then grabbed Fili by the arm. “Lets go see Kili then.”

 

Reaching the royal chambers there were no signs of life. Fili ran ahead and knocked the large dark wood doors that closed the entrance to Bilbos room. Fili called, “Daddy? Can i come in please?” Thorin looked at his nephew. That was surprisingly polite. “Come in Fili. Kili is almost finished.” Thorin watched Fili open the door and followed him. His eyes landed on his youngest nephew, bent over a desk, Bilbo sitting behind him on the chair, with a smooth, black, leather paddle. “Fili, sit and wait. I will speak with you in a moment.” Thorin just copied Fili, moving to a sofa parallel to the work desk, his eyes stuck on the hobbit.

 

Bilbos voice was clear and sharp. “Kili, tell your brother what you have done.” Kili sounded close to tears, “Fili, I was touching myself in Daddy’s bed again. I was holding on to his nightshirt.” Bilbo had his eyes fixed on the dwarfs muscular behind. “How many is that now, Kili? And how many more?” Bilbo asked patiently. “Daddy, that is ten. There are ten more. I will count.” Kili sounded less upset now. Bilbo spoke softly, “Good boy, now count with me Kili. If you stop, i will have to start all over again. Do not make me angry Kili.” “No Daddy, I will be a good boy.” Thorin looked at Fili who was entranced.

 

His eyes were brought back to the scene ahead at the first sound of a **smack**. Leather against skin makes such a delicious sound.

“One,” Kili called.

**Smack.**

“Two,”

**Smack.**

“Three,”

**Smack.**

“Four,”

**Smack.**

“Five,”

**Smack.**

“Six,”

**Smack.**

“Seven,”

**Smack.**

“Eight,”

**Smack.**

“Nine,”

**Smack.**

_“Ten!”_

Kili sounded excited, rather than pained, to Thorins surprise. “Thank you Daddy. Thank you!” his nephew smiled. Thorin found himself rubbing his hand on his cock through his trousers, and swiftly stopped, embarrassed. “Such a good boy! Daddy is very happy with you Kili. Now stay still.” Bilbo’s voice was smooth and Thorin felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Bilbo dipped his whole hand in a flat glass jar, raising it to Kili’s crimson buttocks. He rubbed circles with the moistened hand, smoothing the balm into the tender skin. Kili was moaning outright now, “Yes Daddy, mmmmmm. That feels good Daddy. Thank you Daddy! mmmmmm,” Bilbo laughed. “Now, lets go see your brother, shall we, my good little boy?”

 

Kili stood, pulling his trousers up properly, before planting a kiss on the palm of Bilbo’s hand. The turned to walk to Fili, before seeing him sitting with an alarmingly still Thorin. Kili whimpered, and stood behind Bilbo who simply raised an eyebrow. “Good morning, Thorin. What can I possibly do for you?” Thorin felt his stomach jump. There was that smile again. Too much tooth for Bilbos soft little face. And the tone of utter confidence. Oh mahal, Thorin had to snap out of this, quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili walked forwards, lifting Bilbos palm and kissing it, before standing silently beside Kili. “Boys, why don't you go play for a while. I think Uncle Thorin needs to talk to Daddy.” The boys nodded, dropped a kiss on Bilbo’s cheeks and scampered out the door like dwarflings. Thorin swallowed. His mouth was dry, his palms sweaty and his breath rattling in his chest.

 

“Sit, Thorin,” Bilbo said, in that smooth voice. He started walking towards Thorin, eyes dark and gleaming. Thorin found himself backing away, until the backs of his knees made contact with the edge of the sofa, and he promptly sat. Bilbo walked in front of him, studying his face. “Now, Thorin. Why are you here?” Thorin opened his mouth to speak, but found his tongue had somehow turned into a dry lump. “Thorin. You will answer me, or you will be punished.” Bilbo’s smooth tone had swiftly changed to a sharper one. Thorin closed his mouth and stared at the hobbit. Maybe just having a punishment would get rid of all this Daddy nonsense once and for all, he thought silently. “Thorin, this is your last chance. You are the King, and I will hold you to a higher standard than the Princes.” Thorin nodded. “Very well, Thorin. Remove your clothes and sit on Daddy's bed.”

 

Thorin all but ran to the bed, standing suddenly before it, and removed his clothes. Bilbo walked briskly to the door and pulled down a large, hinged beam, securely barricading it. He noticed Thorin eyeing the lock. “Isnt it nice? Fili made it. Such a considerate boy.” He walked over to the bed. Thorin suddenly realised that this must be how the mouse feels, watching the cat approach. Thorin deposited his royal attire in a heap on the floor and stood, naked, as Bilbo tutted, opening a large chest at the foot of the bed. Thorin sat on the edge, shivering with anticipation.

 

Bilbo removed three items from the box. A royal blue leather paddle, a shiny silver ring and a small black box, about the size of a fist. “Thorin. Move to the centre of the bed, and sit up on your knees.” Bilbo removed the tunic he was wearing, and Thorin found the ability to move, somehow more difficult. Shirtless, the once soft hobbit, was now muscled with a large black tribal tattoo of a dragon covering the entirety of his back, the head dipping over his left shoulder and the tail dipping into his trousers. His nipples had bright silver bars through them and he was wearing tight black leather trousers. “Thorin!” Bilbo shouted, snapping him back to reality.

 

Thorin scurried across the bed, his head swimming with lust. “Thorin, why are you here?” asked the half dressed hobbit. Thorin swallowed, shook his head, but remained silent. In the time it took him to blink, Thorin suddenly felt Bilbo standing on the bed behind him, pulling him by the hair. “Thorin, you don't want to make Daddy angry, do you?” Thorin winced as he shook his head. “Speak, Thorin.” Bilbo growled. “N-no Daddy. I dont want to.” Bilbo let go of his hair and Thorin sank back, his bottom on the heels of his feet as he kneeled. Bilbo walked around the bed to stand in front of him. Thorin felt his mouth fill with saliva. His head was at crotch height and the dominating little devil in front of him had the most delicious looking v cuts, trailing from his hips to under those trousers, that Thorin had ever witnessed. “Thorin, why did you call me Daddy?” Bilbo asked, in the smooth voice. Thorin suddenly felt exposed. His nipples hardened as the goosebumps travelled his whole body. “Because you _are_ my Daddy,” he replied. The hobbit smirked.

 

“Daddy won't spank you today Thorin. I think a more, intimate, punishment would be appropriate. Do you agree?” Thorin nodded, “Yes Daddy. I agree.” Bilbo smiled, looking down at him. Thorin was such a beautiful sight. Naked, bar his crown. Taught, muscled and hairy, with a proud, leaking cock, kneeling before the hobbit. “Such a good boy! Maybe i should get Kili to watch you, and see how to be good for Daddy, hmm?” Thorin shuddered at the idea of his nephew witnessing his humiliation. Bilbo smiled again. “Well, lets begin shall we?”

 

Bilbo first set the items on the bed. “Thorin, this is yours,” he showed him the paddle. “I will give this to you, to mark as your own, and return to me. You will have one day to do so, or this arrangement will be forgotten, do you understand?” Thorin stared at the paddle and swallowed the wetness in his mouth, “Yes, Daddy.” His eyes were suddenly drawn to the next item, the silver ring. “Thorin, i will place this around you, so that you will not come without my permission. Do you agree?” Thorin stared, open mouthed. “H-h-how long, Daddy?” he whispered, looking at Bilbo’s glittering eyes. “Well, Thorin. I want you to wear it for a few hours, at first. But I will build you up to wearing it for a full day, like the boys. But i will grant you a release once a day, in the evening.” Thorin could feel his heart racing. “Yes Daddy,” he spoke clearly. Bilbo lifted the black box and handed it to Thorin. “I want to put this in you, so that you know Daddy is always here.” Thorin opened the box. There was a curious, acorn shaped, blue glass thing, with a flat base. “Daddy, what is this? I haven't-” A blush raised from his chest to his face, Torin suddenly felt shy. He wasn't inexperienced in pleasures of the flesh, with men and women, but he was always the one in charge, and he never went beyond fucking and leaving.

 

Thorin watched the hobbit move until Bilbo sighed, sitting cross legged in front of the king. “Thorin, this is a plug. It will sit inside you until i decide to take its place.” Thorin nodded. “It is quite beautiful, Daddy.” Bilbo smiled at that. “Yes, i had them made in Dale. I thought you would like the blues. It is half my size, so you would be well adjusted for me.” Thorin openly stared. The length was round the size of his own thumb and the width was around half the size of his hand. _He had them made specifically_? The little hobbit must be joking. “Yes Daddy, I agree.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin sat shivering under Bilbo’s gaze. “First Thorin, are you utterly sure you want this? How far are you willing to go?” Bilbo was speaking quietly, his eyes focused on Thorin’s wide blue ones. “Daddy, I want this. I am sure. I want everything.” Thorin replied,, breaking eye contact. The shame of his own words brought a red flush to his face once more.

 

Bilbo smiled, and it was close to predatory. He stood up in front of the kneeling King. “Do you want to make Daddy happy, Thorin?” Thorin sat up straight, looking up into the hobbits smooth face. “Yes Daddy.” Bilbo bent at the waist, bringing his face to Thorins. “Good boy.” He smoothed the kings hair, raising goosebumps on the muscled flesh of his chest. Thorin closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. “Thorin? Put the ring on.” Bilbo’s eyes were glinting now. Thorin nodded, taking the silver ring from the hobbit.

 

Bilbo watched him for a moment. _All shaking hands and ignorance. He hasnt even noticed how to open it! Yavanna bless him, hes like a stumbling faunt_. “Stop Thorin. I did not know that you were so inexperienced. Lie back.” Something akin to embarrassment shot up through Thorin's stomach, quickly dispersed by his body moving back to lie down under the gaze of the leather clad hobbit above.

 

The hobbit pushed the kings knees apart gently with his foot. Thorin lay perfectly still. Bilbo smiled, “Such a good boy.” He kneeled between Thorins thighs, viewing the thick, dripping erection curve up against the kings stomach. He took the ring from the dwarf, clicking it so that a segment hinged two sides open, leaving it like a metal curve with two wings. “Since you do not know how to wear this, i will show you.” Bilbo slid his smooth hand down the length of the king, from the seeping tip, to the thick base. The second hand brought a gasp from Thorin as it slid down the underside. The king stared at the hobbit, gasping slightly as he moved his little fingers deftly along the broad shaft. As his legs began twitching, his hips bucking up, Bilbo smiled, holding his fingers still at the base. “Remember, Thorin, this is a punishment.” The dwarf heard a faint click and then felt a gentle weight on his cock. Looking down he saw a glint of silver, nestled in at the base, amongst black curls.

 

Bilbo couldn't help but smile. “Now, Thorin, isn't that pretty? Hard and wanting and decorated so nicely! Are you ready for the next part?” Thorin took a steadying breath before nodding, “Yes please Daddy.” Bilbo just looked at him, the smile falling from his red lips. “Turn around, face into the pillows, knees under you, tucked to your chest.” Thorin gulped but moved as he was told. A small voice in his head was giggling _Daddy knows best_.

 

Bilbo barely had to adjust the bent figure of his king. He lifted a pot of sweet almond scented oil from the bedside table and set it beside his right knee. Slicking the entirety of his right hand he shifted, his own erection begging for release. “Such a sweet arse you have Thorin.” Bilbo moved forward quickly, slipping one finger inside the suddenly silent dwarf. He smoothly moved it out, then slowly back in. Thorin moaned, “Daddy, no one had touched-” Bilbo laughed. “Oh i can feel that, Thorin. Do you like it when Daddy pushes inside you?” Thorin writhed as Bilbo sped up the pace, then added a second finger. “Does that feel good Thorin?” Thorin nodded into the pillow. Bilbo ran his fingertips along the rim of muscles, from the inside. Thorin bucked his hips back. “More, please, Daddy, please, i-” Thorin felt a shock as his hair was being pulled back sharply. “You do not tell me what to do Thorin, do you understand?” Thorin tried to swallow, but his head was too far back. He could feel two finger inside him, and the knuckles of the others against the outside of his virgin hole. “Yes Daddy, I-I-I--I’m sorry.” Bilbo pushed his head back down into the pillow, and slid his remaining two fingers into the writhing king. “You infuriate me already, little boy. But i might forgive you. You look so beautiful fucking yourself on my hand Thorin.” The kings body felt alien to him, moving on its own. The thickness occupying his channel, the heat against the backs of his thighs and the sting remaining from having his hair pulled all brought him growling, to the edge of an orgasm. Bilbo dipped the plug into the sweet almond oil as he watched, deftly scissoring his fingers. When the growling progressed to Thorin whimpering, forcefully shoving his arse back onto Bilbos slick fingers, he moved the toy to line up with the back of his right hand. Thorin began to visibly shake, “Daddy, I’m going to come. Oh  Daddy-” Thorin seemed to lose control of his voice, now husky and loud. Bilbo grinned, slowly removing his fingers and replacing them with the plug, “Come for me Thorin.” The king felt the change instantly, and quicker still he had pushed back to impale himself on the fingers and felt him reach a shuddering, screaming, dry orgasm, as his most private place was stretched open by the royal blue plug. Bilbo patted him on the behind, “So beautiful Thorin. Such a good boy. Now Daddy has work to do, and so do you. Dress, take your paddle, and i will allow you to come back after supper.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo stepped off the bed, walking over to his shirt and waistcoat and quickly putting them on. He turned and saw Thorin, chest heaving, still on all fours with the glistening plug imbedded in his muscular rear. Bilbo let himself have one final dark smile, before turning away and replacing his meek little hobbit persona. He walked to the still jittering king and placed one hand on his back, “Thorin! I’m just off for lunch, see you later!” He patted the now confused monarch before merrily walking to his door, unbarring it and walking away briskly.

 

Thorin sat there, unable to move for a few more moments before remembering the door was now open. He moved slowly, realising that the ring and plug would rub him and push his buttons, even when he was just sitting upright or standing. A shudder wracked his sensitive body as he redressed in his council clothing. The fur cloak suddenly feeling like a temptation as it stroked the skin on his neck gently. “Back to work!” he sighed, walking feeling delicious and dirty all by itself.

 

Bilbo smiled at Bombur as Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur and Ori nattered at the table. “Here we go! A hearty venison stew!” the rotund dwarf grinned, passing bowls around. Lunch was quickly demolished and the young princes were the first to begin talking afterwards. “Kili, how do you feel now? Is sitting down sore?” fili asked, stroking smooth circles on his brothers back. “Nope!” the dark haired dwarf answered cheerfully, “Daddy used the balm and it feels like a good burn now!” Giggles broke out around the table. “Bombur rumbled, “Daddy doesn't ever use the balm for me…”

 

Thorin sat, bored and horny, in council for the rest of the afternoon. Bolts of desire kept him on edge for the duration. His palms were slick with sweat and his legs were jittering. As the rest of the council filed out of the room, Dori walked over to the king. “Are you well, Thorin?” The king stood, a little shakily, “I am fine, Dori. I must just be hungry.” Dori nodded. The two walked quickly and quietly towards to company kitchens. Dori stopped abruptly and whispered in Thorins ear, “If you keep jittering like that, Daddy will be displeased.” He walked into the bustling room, leaving a stunned king loitering in the hallway.

 

 _How many people know?_ a little voice whispered. A darker voice chuckled, _maybe if I ask him to take me in the throne room…_ Thorin leaned back on the ball beside the door, his pulse quickened. The ring was pushing down and his mind wandered to a pretty fantasy:

_Bilbo, sitting on the throne. Naked, bar Thorins own crown. “Come to me,”_

_Thorin crawled along the floor, surrounded by the silent, staring members of the court._

_His cock twitched, untouched. “Come suck daddys cock, my good boy.”_

_Thorin groaned. “Yes daddy.” He crawled closer, reaching the hobbits fur covered feet, then-_

Bombur clapped him on the shoulder. “Coming for dinner, King?” Thorin took a steadying breath. “Of course!”

 

The company sat, jovially conversing around the table laden with food. Bilbo trained his eyes on the shuddering movements of the king, seated at the head of the table. “Thorin, are you alright?” everyone turned to look at the king. “Yes, of course. Just hungry is all. Do not worry yourself hobbit.” He began devouring the food on his plate, finding a larger hunger that usual.  “Now, is there any news?” he asked his nephews. Kili looked at Fili and they shouted in tandem, “Mother is coming!!” Thorin grinned. Fili continued, “She will be here in about two days. Everything is ready to welcome the caravan. I organised it myself.” Thorin laughed. “You are growing into a fine leader, Fili.” Bombur cheered loudly, “Now, shall we have some ale and desert?”

 

Thorin watched through his lashes as the hobbit teased him. Bilbo dipped a long spoon into dark chocolate mousse and lifted it out, licking the end with his tongue. “Bombur, this is practically orgasmic!” The chef blushed. Bilbo moaned, making Thorins cock twitch again. He licked the whole bottom of the spoon handle, over the rounded bottom, then turned it over. The noises the hobbit was making were overtly sexual. Thorin’s thigh muscles started twitching. Dwalin stared at him, “Thorin, are you alright?” His concentration lapsed from the tease to his best friend, “Oh yes, i just want some of that mousse.” Bilbo opened his eyes and sat up straight, “Well, Thorin, let us never say i don't give you anything then.” Thorin watched as the little man stood and walked to him, dipping his finger into the almost black bowl. He sucked the delicious sweet from his own finger before repeating the process and offering it to Thorin. A red blush flushed the kings face as his mouth engulfed the digit, moaning around it. “Is it good, Thorin? Should you say thank you to Bombur?” Thorin snapped his eyes open, suddenly remembering that they were not alone. “Ah, yes, thank you Bombur. That is exquisite.”

 

Bilbo walked quickly back to his chambers. Today had just been full of surprises. Now this evening looked a lot more promising. Ori was waiting at his door, shuffling his feet, when Bilbo arrived. “Ori! Sweetheart, are you alright?” The scribe nodded, eyes fixed on the stonework beneath his feet. “Ori, come. We are going to bathe.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ori removed his clothes, quietly folding them and setting them aside as Bilbo filled the huge, sunken tub. “Let Daddy take care of you, sweetheart.” Bilbo took him by the hands, leading the quiet dwarf to the bath, and stepping in with him. “Ori, I am going to wash your hair first, then your back, your shoulders, your arms, your feet, your legs then your hands. Then you will tell me what has upset my darling boy so. Do you understand?” Ori sniffed, nodding, “Yes Daddy.”

 

Bilbo lifted a silver bowl from the edge of the bath, filling it with water and easing Oris head back before pouring the fluid over him. Ori felt the tension float away as small, clever fingers smoothed and massaged soap into his hair. He sighed as the hobbit rinsed it, carefully avoiding wetting his face. “Stand up now, Ori.” “Yes Daddy.” He stood, rivulets of water cascading down his form. Bilbo smiled, lathering his skin before telling him to sit once more. The hobbit lay back, submerged all but his face, and spoke after a quiet moment. “Now, my sweet boy, tell me what is wrong.” Oris massaged bubbles into the legs outstretched to him as he told Bilbo of a member of Thorins court who spat on him.

 

He missed the tensing of muscles as he moved to wash the muscled stomach and chest of the burglar. “Do not worry yourself, My Ori. You are a good boy. Aren't you?” Ori smiled, blushing. “Yes Daddy. I will always be your good boy!” Ori smoothed one hand up Bilbos thigh, finding the hard cock waiting. He would never be bad for Daddy, no. Not when Daddy was so good to him. His lips moved around the thick member and Daddy stroked his wet hair, tangling his fingers in it to push his cock further down into the scribes little throat. Ori focused on swallowing Bilbos cock as he suppressed a gag, forcing it down until his nose pushed against the curls at the base. “Oh Ori, such a good boy, yes that it, just-” Bilbo was lying back now, Ori deepthroating the hobbits cock eagerly. “Good boy Ori. Do you want to taste Daddys cum? Do you want me to come on your face? I know you want it inside you, don't you? Dirty little boy. You want me to bend you over the edge of this tub and fuck your tight little arse dont you? Tell daddy you want it.” Ori removed the cock from his mouth and looked at Bilbo, “I want your cum inside me Daddy.” Bilbo smiled, grabbing the hair in his hand and pushing Oris mouth back onto his cock. He thrusted hard, groaning as Ori moaned around him. “Im going to come down your throat, Ori. Take it all my sweet boy. Yes thats it, just-” Bilbo finished, growling and pinning Oris mouth against him.

 

He released the dwarf, who sat up, wiping his mouth with his fingers then licking them. “Thank you Daddy.” Ori was smiling and looked a lot better than the sniveling boy at the door an hour ago. "Oh you are such a good boy. Such pretty manners," Bilbo smiled, running his fingers along Ori's hip. "I think you deserve a treat. What would you like?" Ori smiled, bright and eager, and all but jumped with excitement, "Could you please teach me how to do the tongue thing?" Bilbo nodded, pulling the dwarf into his lap. "Now, firstly, kissing like this is not appropriate in public. So you may practice, but only in a private room." Ori nodded his understanding. "And it is perfectly natural to want to touch, and I will allow you to learn your boundaries as we progress, alright sweetling?" Ori grinned, then pouted his lips. Bilbo gave a soft sigh, "Look a me. See? No big pout. Just lick your lips, keep them slightly open, and tilt your head slightly to the side. Follow your instincts." Ori leaned closer, whimpering when Daddy pressed lips to his own. The scribe mimicked the hobbit, moving his hands up Daddy's arms and resting one on his teachers cheek. Ori felt his hips rocking as Bilbo slipped his tongue inside Ori's mouth, and he copied Daddy, swirling and massaging, until- "Daddy! I-!" Bilbo smiled, rinsing the fresh cum from his chest, “That was very good, sweetheart. I am going to get out now, Ori. I allow you to finish your bath, but then you must get up and go home. You need to sleep.” Ori nodded and smiled again as Bilbo dropped a kiss to his hair. “Goodnight Daddy.” Bilbo smiled fondly as he got up out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself as he went into his bedroom to prepare for the Durins who would be shortly arriving.


	7. Chapter 7

“The blue i think,” Bilbo murmured to himself. He lifted a pair of dark blue silk boxers from his wardrobe shelf and pulled them on. A small jar of sandalwood and vanilla scented wax was next, the hobbit smearing it below his jaw, on his hips and his elbows. He sniffed, smiling. A knock at the door had him throwing his robe on and answering it, “Hello boys, come in.”

Fili and Kili were nervous. Anyone could see their energy bouncing around. Fili, ever being the more sensible, had done a few laps, briskly walking, from the kitchens to his rooms before meeting his brother. Kili however, was too excited to do anything but sit and imagine Bilbo. “Daddy! Good evening!” He grinned, bouncing through the door, followed by a smiling Fili, “Good evening, Daddy.” Bilbo smiled, closing the door but not barring it.

Fili turned, raising an eyebrow. “We have another member of our family coming tonight, Fili.” The blonde nodded, then walked over to the sofa and sat beside his brother. “Kili, tonight, i am going to be very generous. Would you like that?” Bilbo asked, running one finger along the dwarfs jawline. Kili shuddered, “Yes please, Daddy.” Fili smiled at him. “Well, boys. You best go get washed up and changed. Underwear only, leave the rest folded. Our guest should be here momentarily and i would like a moment to speak to them alone. When you return, please sit on the sofa and watch quietly. I will speak to you if i wish for you to be involved. Do you understand?” The boys nodded, and quickly scrambled off to the bathroom adjoined.

Thorin was pacing his room. Surely an hour after suppertime was enough? He left his royal bedchamber and walked to Bilbo’s door. “I wasn't even this nervous when it was my first time! I am a King! I am a Durin! I will not let my nerves show!” He mumbled his pep talk with his head on the wall beside the door. He stood, straightening his shoulders, and knocked the door. “Come in!” A cheerful voice called from behind the door.

Bilbo had pulled the sofa to face the bottom of his large bed. He smiled to himself hearing the knock at the door. Tonight, he really was going to be generous with the Durins. They really needed some taking care of. 

Thorin entered the room, turning and bolting the door behind him. Bilbo smiled. “What a good boy! Well done Thorin. Come.” He sat on the edge of the bottom of the bed, his feet hanging down. He pointed at the sofa facing and Thorin quickly walked to the comfortable seat, wincing slightly upon sitting. He looked up at the hobbit who was no longer smiling. “Did that feel bad, Thorin?” The king shook his head. “No, Daddy. Its just- not what i'm used to.” Bilbo nodded. “I am going to give you kindness, for being a good boy. Now tell me, did you have a good day?”

Thorin was confused. “Um, well- what has that got to do with-” Bilbo slid off the bed and stood in front of him. “Tell me, Thorin.” The king nodded, realising he would do anything the hobbit asked him. “It was, hard, to focus. It was an alright day, i suppose, but-” his eyes focused on the floor. “You will look at me when you speak to me Thorin. And you will tell me what i have asked.” Bilbo looked at him, his eyes dark and glittering, and Thorin felt his arousal growing again, and groaned. “Yes Daddy. Its just that i kept having, impure, thoughts. They were somewhat distracting.” Bilbo nodded. 

Bilbo realised Thorin would be tightly wound. But that was alright, he had broken tightly bound men before. “Remove your clothes and show me just how distracted you have been.” The hobbit sat on the sofa as Thorin stood, stripping quickly. His plug, still in, was unmoved. The ring however was nestled at the base of a throbbing, dripping erection. Thorin bit his lip, waiting for the hobbit to say or do anything. Bilbo however just sat, observant. 

“Are you in pain, Thorin. And answer truthfully.” Thorin stared at the him. “No it doesn't hurt. I just feel full and hard.” Bilbo smiled at that. “Onto the bed, Thorin. Let Daddy give you a reward.” Thorin thought he could hear voices beyond the door but banished the thought, after all, the door was barred. Bilbo settled himself, leaning up against the headboard. Thorin sat on his knees between the hobbits feet. 

“Do you want me to kiss you Thorin? Tell me what it is you desire.” “Daddy, i want to taste you. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to claim me and mark me for all to see. I want- I want everything.” The king looked down again, face flushed with shame. He didn't notice the silent footsteps of two sneaking princes, nor did he notice them settling on the sofa, with a shocking view of the plus inside him.

Bilbo nodded, smiling again. Thorin felt his heart melt. If he could see that smile all the time he could die happy. “Come up. Let me kiss you, sweet boy. Then we will see what it is you need.” Thorin scrambled up the bed, leaning over the reclined hobbit. Bilbo reached one hand around the kings jaw, up into his hair, and pulled him down, hard. Their lips met, Thorin felt a drip fall from his aching cock, and Bilbos tongue invaded his mouth. He moaned into the mouth joined with his own and Thorin felt his hips buck forwards, desperate for some friction. 

Kili couldn't help but bite his lip. Fili grinned at his brother. ‘Do you think its wrong?’ he signaled with Iglishmêk. Kili shook his dark head. ‘No brother. But i am feeling a little jealous. Its bad enough sharing our Daddy with others, but Uncle?’ Fili had to stifle a laugh. ‘Kili, did you ever think Daddy might just fix him? Or maybe Uncle could let us have more time with Daddy?’ Kili looked shocked, and then grinned. ‘Well then, maybe we should just enjoy the show. It seems Daddy is teaching Uncle how to kiss’

Thorin moaned outright when Bilbos fingers removed his crown and threw it to the side, and louder when the hobbit sank his teeth into his throat, sucking a deep crimson mark. “Now, would you like me to remove your trinkets?” “Yes Daddy, please, fuck me and let me come. Please Daddy.” Thorin babbled, moaning under the biting kisses over his neck. The boys mouths hung open, shocked. Then Fili signaled to his brother, ‘Are you ready to see his face, brother?’ Kili jittered again, then replied, ‘Is he ready to see us?’


	8. Chapter 8

“Thorin, you sound so pretty when you beg. Do it again.” He licked and sucked at the shoulder closest to him as the dwarf above him shook with anticipation. “Daddy, please. I want you to fuck me. I want you to take these off and out and make me come, please. Please Daddy.” “Oh Thorin. Such a good boy. Would you let me fuck you in front of everyone? Hmm?” The dwarf king twitched, moaning at the words. “You want to make Daddy happy don’t you Thorin?” The hobbit brought his fingers to the kings nipples and began pinching and rubbing them. “Yes Daddy. Anyone you want. Please. Please-please-please. I need-” Bilbo pressed and hand on Thorins sternum, directing him back up onto his knees. The hobbit stood, and directed Thorins hands to the laces at the front of his leather trousers. “Untie this, and I will be happy with you Thorin.” The king found his fingers shaking as his hips jolted of their own accord.

Kili was jittering next to his brother. Fili looked at him and signed, “Daddy is being very slow.” Kili grinned, “I know, wonderful isn’t it?” Fili suppressed a giggle, “I’m pretty sure Uncle Thorin is going to be getting a big surprise in a moment. I want to see his face.” Kili nodded, and the pair sat on their hands again.

Thorin undid the knots on Bilbos laces and sighed. “Daddy, I'm struggling. And its starting to get sore.” Bilbo focused on him, then smiled. “Good boy Thorin. Very good.” He jumped off the bed and moved behind Thorin. “Turn and face the end of the bed, on your hands and knees. I’m getting oil, my good boy.” Thorin gulped, closing his eyes and moving. He opened them to look for the hobbit and found the blue and brown of his nephews fixed on him, clouded with lust. A brief moment of terror passed over his face, but was pushed away as Bilbo silently ran his fingers up Thorins inner thighs. “Say hello to the boys, Thorin.”

“Hello boys.” Thorin gulped, his leg muscles twitching. “Now, breathe in and out. The boys will tell me if you don’t keep calm, wont you?” “Yes Daddy,” they chimed. Thorin looked down his body, eyes fixed on the now bare legs of the hobbit behind his own. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he felt a gentle click at the base of his cock, and felt the pressure decrease. He sighed, pulling in his stomach muscles and trying to see those deft little fingers.

Bilbo stroked the furred skin of the kings back, oiling the fingers on one hand, before using the dry hand to pull gently at the plug. “You will tell me if it hurts, Thorin.” “Yes Daddy. That feels- ah-” the king swallowed, “good- please-oh mahal.” Bilbo pulled and twisted at the plug, pulling groans and mewls from the dwarf before him, before pulling it out gently. “Are you alright, good boy?” Thorin panted, nodding. 

Kili jittered, rocking his hips as he focused on his uncles face. Eyes fluttered shut and mouth hanging open, panting, the King looked debauched. Fili smirked beside him and signed to his brother, “I wonder just how much more ruined he will look by the end, brother.” Kili grinned manically, putting his hands on his knees and leaning forwards to watch carefully.

“Boys, I think you can remove your smalls. I told you I would be kind this evening, and I want to hear how much everyone likes what I am doing. Thorin, Kili, Fili, do you agree?” Thorin gulped and nodded, answering in time with his nephews, “Yes Daddy.” Bilbo smiled, running his fingers against Thorins perineum gently, his own cock twitching at the utterly wanton moan the King released. The hobbit dipped the tips of his fingers into the oil again, then slipped two inside the stretched heat of the dwarf. Thorin bucked backwards at the contact, groaning as his forehead fell to the bed. “Face up, Thorin. One more?” “Oh please Daddy- I – nnnnghaaa!” Bilbo pressed three fingers inside, finding and rubbing his prostate. 

Kili watched as Daddy fingered their uncle mercilessly, gaining momentum until the brothers had a clear view over Thorins back of Bilbo having his fingers out completely, then inside fully within a breath, and from the whining noises from their uncle, Daddy was pressing against his prostate with every invasion. Kili used one hand, wrapped tightly around himself, sliding slowly to the tip, smearing pre cum, then bringing it down to the base. Fili was losing himself to his own grip. He was largely endowed, and used two hands, pulling on himself roughly and at a much faster pace.

“Daddy – I – Please!!” Thorin shouted, his legs quivering. Bilbo smiled and patted the King's lower back, “What do you want me to do, Thorin?” “Fuck me, god, Daddy please,” he panted. Bilbo chuckled, “Such a good boy.” He dipped his fingers into the oil once more, coating his throbbing cock. Thorin watched as Fili and Kili moved further apart on the sofa, angling to watch Bilbo better. The hobbit pressed the blunt tip against Thorins stretched entrance. “Thorin, push back. Its a bit bigger than my fingers.” Bilbo used his hands to spread Thorins muscular backside as the dwarf gently arched his back, pushing against the invading hardness.

Thorins mind went blank. Thick, hard, long. He kept pushing back, feeling the large cock stretch his hole, making him groan into the burn. Then he felt Bilbo's hands move to grab his hips. “Thorin, oh so tight still. Fuck. Do you want me to move, my good boy?” The hobbit showed remarkable self restraint, remaining completely still as Thorin finally engulfed it all to the base. The king was whimpering, his hips jolting on their own in little shivers. Bilbos cock was pressing against his prostate relentlessly. “Mahal Yes! Daddy Please!” His voice echoed around the room.

Fili and Kili were moaning softly now. Bilbo looked up at Fili as he pulled back and slammed into their uncle, making them all moan. He began to move faster, pulling out until only the tip remained then burying himself. Thorin was rocking back and forth against him, meeting him with each thrust. Kili was the first to finish, coming with a flutter of his eyes and a little moan. Fili's eyes were fixed on Bilbo's mouth as he started hammering the King down into the mattress when his legs stopped holding up his own weight. Thorin lay flat on his front as the little hobbit spread his legs and fucked him deeply. Bilbo was making his own sounds, growling and encouraging, “Good boy Thorin. Push up. Yes.” Thorin suddenly got louder, his moans turning into deep shouts, “Aaaaaaaah! Daddy, I’m gonna, Fuck!” Bilbo increased the roughness, pulling his hair and fucking into him hard as he came, shuddering into the sheets. Fili shuddered his climax watching as Bilbo pressed into his uncle deep and growled his release.

“Such good boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taking so long, but i hope you all like it :)


End file.
